What would you do?
by SevenSi
Summary: Vergil and Kat. Words just arent enough, but memories are more important than the future. Blue Rose, Symbolism for unattainable love, or simply Hope.


A/N:

A bit late to the Vergil x Kat, and it's a little hard to capture with the backstory of the comic and the game.

* * *

_She turned away what was she looking at?  
She was a Sour Girl the day that she met me  
Hey! What are you looking at? _

_She was a happy girl the day that she left me  
She turned away what was she looking at?_

_I was a Superman but looks are decieving_  
_The rollercoaster ride's a lonely one_  
_I'd pay a ransom note to stop it from steaming_

_What would you do if I followed you?  
What would you do if I follow_?

_-Sour Girl by STP :_

__begin__

* * *

Kat wished she were somewhere else in the world, and hadn't meant to be such a bother to him, but he insisted, telling her that it was necessary. Always the necessity, from his strange behaviour of seemingly caring about her to absolute disregard for her feelings. It's not all about her anyway, and she had tried to turn away from him; facing him would mean he would know how she felt. And she didn't want that. He was too smart, too clever for her to even try a poker face. She bit her lip, looked down at her hands on her lap, her bare legs slightly feeling cold from the breeze.

It was supposed to be just a car ride to the beach, to watch the sunset, but not because it was a date or anything, but because Kat wanted some special ingredients for her new spell. She sat in the passenger's seat quietly as Vergil drove, his eyes scanning the road ahead. Darkness and light just touching at the edge of the ocean, the moon's sharpened edge appeared as if it were swaying to the music, misty and surreal.

The scent of sea salt broke her silent reverie, and she couldn't help herself, she had to look at his profile. She didn't know how many times she tried to steal glances just to look at him, trying to decipher what he was thinking, his face a stone wall, cold and unmoving – a muscle moved along his jaw, indicating his tense expression.

"We'll stop here for awhile," he said, breaking the deathly hush between. The car's engine and tires noisy as he turned the road, and drove smoothly into the parking lot. He immediately stopped the car, set it on brake, and turned off the lights. She took note of the trees that hid them from view, the drooping leaves nearly touching the roof of their car.

He turned to her, "You have your list? Some of those things might not be able to turn up tonight and we'll have to purchase them at an exotic store."

She nodded, "yes, Vergil," her voice almost a whisper, "I've…" she cleared her throat, the tenseness between them growing, but she was determined, "listen, I really appreciate all you've done for me, but going out of your way to do these things for me isn't really obligatory."

"It's got to be done, right? The quicker the better." He said, not leaving his eyes on her face, and he reached out, his fingers touching her chin, "hey, whatever it is, you have nothing to worry about."

Kat turned to him, "What do you mean?" now she was curious, "are you talking about what happened between us?"

"You mean the kiss?" He made a derisive snort, "it's nothing. But if it means something to you, maybe our relationship should be analyzed a bit further. I have no intention of ever being with human female."

Vergil said that as if he was ripping her soul apart, and her eyes burned. She touched her fingers to her midriff, and her hands felt clammy, wiping them on her bare legs.

She immediately opened her door, but he stopped her, "Hey, you okay?"

Why was he so concerned all of a sudden? She hesitantly nodded, glanced over at him, couldn't bare to look at his piercing eyes. She remembered all too well. The memories came flooding back, but he didn't remember as much as she did. His hand was on hers, and the touch was surprisingly warm. Kat took it away as if it burned her, and she was already heading towards the seashore, her boots digging into the sand, the wind stinging at her face.

He was behind her, watching, as she searched for seashells and dropped a thermostat in the water, checked to see how cold. Looking for seaweed, she took out the plastic gloves out of her coat pocket and put it on, pulled out a few strands of weeds and placed them into a plastic container. As she was doing this, Vergil reached down to grab a piece of broken seashell.

"How many do you need?"

"Just a few." She continued on her search for the next ingredient, her plastic sacks placed neatly in her bag, all labelled, "you can leave me here for a couple hours, and come back, you don't need to help me."

"What? Don't like to spend time with me?" He half laughed, and as she looked at him, he sent her a half smile, "I'm not my brother, I'll never be him." He spread his arms out, looking at her in a perplexed manner, "if you want a knight in shining armour, he's more than eager to be that for you."

"Please, Vergil." She pleaded, biting her lip, stopped her search and turned to him, "I'm not interested in him in that way."

"Liar." He whispered, his eyes hard and cold.

"You have to believe me." Now her eyes burned with tears, "I only, I only thought, he was," she started sputtering, "he looks so much like you, but so different. He could never take the place of how I feel about you."

"Oh you want to talk about feelings." Vergil hardened his jaw, "Like I said, I'm nothing like him and I'm not about to fall for –…"

He was suddenly interrupted, her fingers were already on his lips, "I have heard enough. I don't want to fight, not here, not in the middle of a stranded beach, not anywhere."

"Allright." The half demon exhaled, pulling his white hair back and ran his gloved hand over his face in frustration, "goddamnit, Kat, why do you do this to me? I knew this was going to happen…sooner or later."

"What?" She looked up at him, her eyes in confused wonder and anger, "you don't remember and you'll never want to remember, but I do…." Her voice trailed off, "I do.."

He just stared down at her, looking into her eyes, seeing the vulnerability there. Kat's fingers slowly left his lips, trailing down to his shoulders, but he grabbed them between his. She winced.

"So if I kissed you again, I'll remember is that it?" It sounded like a dare, and she nearly protested but his lips were already on hers; he could hear her gasp of surprise, but moaned softly as he pulled her head closer to his, his fingers grasping at the dark strands at her neck.

"Vergil," she moaned, as he moved his lips away and slid them across her cheeks, feeling the coolness and heat at the same time.

"Kat…Katherine…"

They looked like two lovers quarrelling and making up on the beach, the moon peeking out from the hovering misted clouds. And her plastic contents slid ignored to the sandy ground; her toes seem to curl up in her boots as she tiptoed up to meet his lips again. Her arms went round his neck and they melded into the embrace.

It seemed like an eternity when they came up for breath, hers coming in heavy and his almost in a loss of control, but he snapped out of it, looked at her hard again, and bent down to pick up her contents.

"We better get back." Was all he could say, glancing away, "obviously our memories have a way of coming back like a bad dream."

She would have felt insulted but she was still numb from his kisses, her eyes blurred, and her lips parted. He just stared at her lips for a long moment then turned away. When they finished up, they were quiet in the car again.

He broke the silence before turning the car into the house where they were staying, set it on park, and looked at her, "you coming up to my room?."

She closed her eyes, "Vergil…." But she knew she would.

They had unpacked a few things, her contents all laid down on the kitchen table, the scrolls she was preparing for them, but he took her hand away and led her down the hallway to his room. He brought his hand up, kissed her again and she melted into his arms.

A few hours later, Vergil shirtless, wearing only his unbuttoned pants, leaving a satisfied nude girl on the bed, sleeping peacefully and no doubt exhausted. He went to his locked vault where spells even Kat didn't know yet to conjure sat on arranged countertops. There was one was particularly interested in. He passed by the vial of a blue stemmed rose, pulled it out and tucked it in his pocket. He then took the vials of forgetfulness, this with his own powers merged, he could take away the memories of him and Kat forever. The other spells were not as strong as they most likely weakened in the astral world.

There were two glasses and a decanter of brandy on a silver plate, but Kat didn't drink, so he grabbed some iced teas from the fridge and poured them both drinks. He poured the vials into the drinks, and proceeded to go into the room where Kat slept.

"Hey sleepy head, thirsty?"

She murmured, her eyes blinking back the sleep, "Mmmmm," she moaned, "sounds good." Sitting up, and placing the sheet around her body, Kat grabbed the drink he offered her.

He watched her as she drank a few gulps, and she reached over to kiss him, he kissed her back – tasting the flavour on her lips. When their lips parted, he pulled out the rose, "For you."

"How beautiful." She smiled, happy and content for the first time in ages, the agitation in her seemed to have vanished, breathing in the lovely scent of the rose.

"I got to go do something. Will you be here when I get back?" he rose from the bed and searched for a new shirt in the closet.

"Not going anywhere. Plus I have to get those spells ready that's on the kitchen counter." She finished her iced tea, setting them on the bedside table. "Will you be long?"

"No…" he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear, "you won't even notice how long…you won't even remember."

For a split second, he must have shown a shadow of sadness in his face, because she looked at him perplexed, "Vergil?"

"Nothing…nothing at all." He reached down to kiss her one last time, "go back to sleep."

She laid back down on the pillows, contented, her fingers grasping the blue rose. The last words leaving her lips before he left the room, couldn't be heard, "I love you, Vergil."

* * *

_ -end_


End file.
